Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), previously a simple data clerk known as Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the DC and Marvel series. He is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix that he still carries within him to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would even sacrifice his own life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Although Optimus Prime can function as three independent modules, injury to any one module is felt by the other two. He's sometimes binary-bonded to Hi-Q, a process that combines Hi-Q's intellect with Optimus's own wisdom. In other circumstances, he can combine with his fellow Autobots to form Optimus Maximus. "Freedom is the fundamental right of all living beings." :—Optimus Prime. Appearance :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Marco Balzarotti (Italian), Klaus-Dieter Klebsch (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Pekka Lehtosaari (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Andrei Yaroslavtsev (Russian), Dariusz Odija (Polish), Wan-gyeong Seong (Korean), Alfredo Martinez (Spain-Spanish), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Orion Pax): Laurie Faso (English), Masahito Kawanago (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Orion Pax worked as an archivist and clerk in the Iacon Archives, and was friend to Ariel and Dion, mentored by Alpha Trion. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but the more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, he found inspiration in the words of a gladiator named Megatronus, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Shortly after the trio encountered a group of time-traveling Aerialbots, who warned them that Megatronus' ideals would soon become corrupted, and the two would become bitter enemies, but Orion did not wanted to believe it due to their shared history. Both Megatronus and Orion Pax appeared before the Cybertron Council, and Megatron stated it was his intention to overthrow the Council by force and instate himself as the next Prime. But it was Orion's speech that drew their attention. Jealous, Megatron left angrily and disappeared for six years ever since. One day, Megatronus — now "Megatron" — had returned and began to his followers, the Decepticons, to attack and conquer their own home planet, the Archives were attacked by Decepticons, and Orion and Ariel were severely injured. The Aerialbots took them to Alpha Trion, who brought them to the Cybertronian machinesmiths to rebuilt them into Optimus and Elita-1 respectively. During the war on Cybertron, which resulted in countless casualties and left the Core of Cybertron itself poisoned. confirms the only solution was Alpha Trion and the Council are to reboot the core, which would take millions of years, during which the planet would be unusable, and Optimus realized that the Autobots would have to leave their home. Before he died from his injuries at the hands of Megatron, Zeta Prime revealed the Matrix of Leadership which he had kept safe following the death of Sentinel Prime. He took this burden and responsibility, then Zeta passed it over to Optimus and it was installed inside his chest. It was from that day that completed his transformation into that the Council confirms that he was now, Optimus Prime, the last Prime. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:DC and Marvel Universe Characters